The Random MISadventures of Touzoku Ou Bakura Chan
by Kume-Angel of Re
Summary: Originally under the name Bakura N Me. Oh my, Bakura is getting dragged to a church, on a plane, what chaos will ensue?
1. The Church

Legend for authors notes:

_**Derama speaking.**_

**Sam speaking.**

Good. Now, I'll go do the note. Thank's for reading!

-----

**Hello peoples, welcome to my new, insane fanfic.**

**_Of course it just had to be about Bakura...(sweatdrop)_**

**Well, yeah! He's the only one I can write about...**

_**Oh, okay then. Tell me when it's over, I'll come out.**_

**(Roll eyes)Alright then yami. Ahem, I don't own Yuugiou, Hour of Power or the Catholic church. Please don't be offended that I'm making a satire of this particular religion; I'm Catholic too. I just felt like writing it.**

**-----**

The Random MISadventures of Touzoku-Ou Bakura-Chan

Chapter One

Bakura, for an ancient spirit, seemed to get along with modern technology rather well. So, it was only natural for him to do one thing with this knowledge.

Watch TV.

He was flipping channels boredly one Sunday, when the remote ran out of juice. Now, being a guy, he was too lazy to go up to the thing and manually operate it. So, he just stayed on the channel it was on. The show that just started was called 'Hour of Power'.

"_Wonder what this is 'bout...?_"

**--One hour later--**

"Ryou, we are _not_ going to a church! NO!"

The hikari sighed, worried what might happen to him once Bakura got over the shock of being dragged to a chapel.

"Yadonushi, are you listening to me? I said NO! Just 'cause I watched a stupid biblical show...!"And, therein lied the problem. Ryou realized his yami was lazier than a sloth, and that wasn't a good thing. He must have been plotting something, or so the hikari thought.He also thought Bakura should go to a confessional, if anything. He _was_, after all, a Tomb Robber.

Now, Ryou wasn't a Catholic by any means, but he knew a thing or two about other religions and such from school.

Bakura was still whining about insolent hikaris and such, when he got kicked out of his soul room and into a church pew. He then heard a mental lock click from the direction of Ryou's soul room. Oh, he _was_ mad, but he wasn't going to let his hikari get what he wanted. Oh no, Touzoku-ou Bakura, master of all things evil, was _not_ going to be humiliated by his own fault.

Needless to say, those words were pretty much thrown out the window.

There was a priest currently doing whatever priests do right after a mass, and Bakura went up to the old man. Scared him good, too. "You know what and where that confessional thing is? I'm not getting any younger." The priest was pretty confused. Why would he ask that? He shrugged and asked Bakura,"I'm Father Bob. Are you by any chance baptized?"

Bakura looked at Father Bob and sneered."What the hell are you talking about; you senile or something?" The Father looked as if he was about to faint."You will not speak of that _place_ in the Lord's house! Come with me, I am ashamed that you even set foot in this holy building..." So, being the guy he was, Bakura followed.

And got shoved into a mini room with a wall and a little sliding door.

The little sliding door opened, and the priest said, exasperated,"Just tell me everything you've ever done that was against the laws of humans or morals, alright?" Bakura sat and thought for a minute before answering.

"Not that it's any of your buisness or anything, but I think... I've murdered around a few thousand people, stole from everyone I've ever come across, damaged half the property I've seen, evaded heaven at least once per season and broken up with a girl twice. And I ran a red light a few dozen times, too. That's about it off the top of my head." Father Bob shook his head and cried,"I quit! I'm outta here!"

With that, the man now known as just 'Bob' ripped his priest-collar thing off and walked out the door of the church. Bakura smirked and said,"All in a day's work." Ryou must have been swimming in sweatdrops by the time they got back to the street he lived on.

TBC

-----

**Yep, you saw it----TBC!**

_**Is it done yet...?**_

**Nope!**

_**Damn, I'm too early...**_

**So what.((sticks out tounge))**

**Signing off,**

**Kume Angel**


	2. Bakara Airlines!

**Yay! I got some more insane-ish-nesh of the Bakura theme. WOOT! ;)**

_**Oh, joy...What next; I'm in a fanfic?((snort))**_

**((blank stare))Actually, yeah.**

_**...Nooooooo!((runs off))**_

**((sigh))Read it, please:D**

--o--

Hikari made me go with him on a stupid trip to England. Stupid hikari, he should know that it's _across the sea_, and that he'd miss way too much school if he tried to go. I told him, he didn't listen. Stupid hikari...

So, now we're on our way to something called an 'airpate'. Ryou says that I'll be able to see it in a se---

Wow. There's a whole lot full of giant, steel birds just _sitting_ in there. I wonder what they do? We're getting out of the car, Ryou parked near some of these giant silver birds, that stupid fence. If only I could take over one of them and get them to come to _my_ side...

Oh, we're going inside now and getting the ticket to go to England. I think Hikari said they're 'pastparts'. Wait, doesn't that seem dangerous? They must mean we're going to fix the birds or something. Hey, wait a second.

((Hikari! Are we going to ride those birds all the way to London?))

(As a matter of fact, we are. And, no, you can't come out 'til we're on the plane.)

Oh. So that's what they were called. Those plane-birds didn't look too comfortable to ride on, though...Hey, since when do I care? I am the almighty Touzoku Ou Bakura!(AN:-Chan XD) Since when do I care? Wait, how do I even know if Ryou is telling the truth? I bet we're not even going to England! He's probably trying to con me into something, like when he dragged me off to that church. Well, just like last time, I'm _so_ not going to give in. I, the almighty Touzoku Ou Bakura(AN:-CHAN!) will not be humiliated!

Okay, so now this lady's voice just announced that Gate 37 is now boarding. Hey, that's what it says on Hikari's pastpart, "Flight:Gate 37". I guess he wasn't kidding. So, he got his bag onto a moving carpet and--- hey, since when do carpets move? This place is _seriously_ out of whack.

Ryou went up to a lady by a door marked "Gate 37" and showed her the pastpart. She nodded and let him into the hallway. There was another moving carpet, and Ryou stepped on it.

((Ryou!))

I banished the thing to the Shadow Realm; hey, it was ominous! Hikari glared at me.

(Bakura! You just sent the moving sidewalk to the Shadow Realm! You baka!)

((Hey, it's not my fault it was attacking you!))

Ryou growled and closed the link. Sheesh. For a hikari, he sure was evil.

We got off of the now-not-moving carpet and stepped into a giant room. We got to his seat it said on the pastpart and waited for everyone to pass.

(You can come out, 'Kura. No one's sitting here. Just, don't make a sce---)

I cut off the link and came out of the darn ring."I swear that thing's getting smaller by the second..."I grumbled. Ryou laughed."Or, you could be getting bigger!"I couldn't help but smile---no! I couldn't help but _smirk_; Touzoku Ou Bakura(AN:cough-Chancough) does _not _smile! Anyways, a lady's voice echoed in the room."Please fasten your seatbelts, ladies and gentleman. We are clear for takeoff."She then repeated that in Spanish, French, English and German. How do I know? Hikari.

"Bakura, get your seat belt on!"Ryou hissed. I groaned."Fine." I snapped the leather strap into place and waited. And waited. And _waited_. And whined."Are we there _yeeeeeeeet_?" Ryou twitched."No, we're not. Now, act your age; you're attracting stares." I grinned."Oh, but Ryou! How _should _a 3000+year-old act?"I tried to look as innocent as possible without cracking up as I said that. My light twitched.

"Bakura,"He hissed again."If you don't quit being an idiot,"The room started moving."Then I will be forced to push you out the window _while this aircraft is flying_. Kapish?"I cringed. Jeez, who woke up on the wrong side of the hay?

Whoa. Did...did he just say we were flyi---

I jolted back in my seat as my ears began to pop and the world outside the window I was sitting by went blurring by. So _this _is how we were getting to London...

'_Note to self,_' I thought as the steel bird ascended.'_Don't _ever _trust a hikari; you just never know..._'

--o--

**Ra that seemed too short...**

_**Good riddance.**_

**TT Ya-huh...don't make me ground you...**

_**((freezes still))**_

**((chirps))That's better! Sorry for the chappie length...((shot))My plot bunny, Mel-Mel, ran away.((pouts))**

_**YAY!((glared at by Sam))...**_

**Despite the length, review please!((excited smile))**

**Kume Angel**


End file.
